Unity
by Rookmoon
Summary: The Turtles stop a mugging, or is it more than that? A new threat rises in New York, and the only clue is a sarcastic teenage girl...Who isn't talking.
1. Ch 1 Not Going Back

Wind rushed past as she scrambled for purchase on the slick sidewalk. The girl turned and runs into an alley, hoping to lose my pursuers. No such luck.

A dead end.

No place to run.

No place to hide.

She turned her back to the wall. There's no way she can climb it. She is cornered. The leader's face was hidden by the hood pulled over his head. He stalked toward her and sneered, showing his face. A black phoenix covers half of it, and the other is covered in burn scars.

"Looks like the little bird finally tried to leave the nest." His words make her stomach churn. "Just come home, Tori." His eyes narrow. "You have a good life with us."

She does the only thing she can think of. The girl braces herself and take as deep a breath as she can hold. A scream shakes the ground and the ones closest to her to clutch their ears. They stumble away with blood dripping from the side of their faces.

The man with the tattoo smiles. "I love," his smile turns feral, "the sound of your screams."

He rushes the girl, and his guys charge in after him. Tori flinches, but the blow never comes. She blinks and looks up. The goons were fighting shadows. One of them steps under a stray street lamp. She must be crazy, because there's one thing she is sure of.

There's no way giant turtles are fighting for my sorry hide.

One of the shadows stops a thug from pulling a gun. The weapon skitters away from its owner.

"You okay, dudette?" Another voice bounces off the walls.

"She's in shock. What do you want us to do, Leo?"

A calm voice responds. "Finish the fight.-" "Then we'll deal with her." A rough voice interrupts.

Tori can't make herself move. The thugs are still fighting. Knives sing through the air. No other guns are pulled, though she knows they have them.

A shadow plows over several thugs. There are only a few left.

What are these things?

What do they want with me?

The shadows stood still as the last one fell.

Her breathing was too fast. Her heart pounded in her ears as the giant turtles got into a huddle of some kind. She didn't hear them say anything until the one with the calm voice says something about a 'lair'.

They walked toward her, and she was picked up by gentle hands, despite the damage they had just inflicted. She clung to the turtle as he climbed to the roof. His brothers followed, and they leapt over the rooftops.

They stopped, and Tori saw a red mask before a bag blocks her vision. Wind rushed across her skin, giving her goosebumps. This is like a bad horror movie. She strained her eyes to see through the fabric, but she couldn't make anything out for sure.

Only shades, and blurry shapes.

A sudden drop made her stomach drop, and the girls grip on the turtle tightened. She took a sharp breath. She was carried lower still, and a strange smell caused her to make a face.

The bag is still secure over her head when she was set down on something hard…. maybe a bench?

She could see spots of light now, but the bag made everything fuzzy. Now I know what it's like to be blind. Tori thought bitterly.

The bag was whipped from her head, and she squinted at the sudden light. Four green blobs, and a brown one slowly come into focus.

Was I drugged on the way here? She stared at the five creatures that stood before her, and some of them looked pissed.

Calm down. The rat spoke. Not the first time this happened.

"My sons found you. Are you alright?"

"Um, I guess I am." My voice shakes, and I scowl at it, "Just feeling a little weird."

The rat turns to a giant turtle in a purple mask. "Donatello, would you look her over?"

"Hai, Sensei." The turtle responds.

The turtle crouches, and begins a bunch of tests. "She seems fine." She looks at them, confused.

"You didn't drug me?" Tori stared at the creatures before her.

"We stuck your head in a bag. What do you think." The one in red was shushed by the one in blue.

Tori's eyes widen. "So you're real?" "'Bout as real as you are." He is shushed again.

"Raphael." The rat turns his head toward the turtle. "We wish to gather information, do not act rashly."

The turtle huffs. "Hai, Sensei."

The rat turns toward the trussed up girl. "Do you know who attacked you, child?"

Usually Tori would balk at being called a child, but she didn't mind it so much for some reason. It might have been the way he said it.

"No." She felt bad for lying, but she would live with it. Better to lie and live than tell the truth and die. "I have no idea who they are."

"But, they were talking to you." The orange masked one interjected. His 'family' turned toward him. "You acted like you knew them." The group turns back to me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The red… I mean, Raphael stared her down. It also helped that he's about six feet tall, and Tori was strapped to a chair. "You're lying."

She glared at him. "How would you know."

"Your heart rate spiked. You're a little bit pale." Donatello leans close to her. "Your eyes are dilated. You're lying." He finished, a smug look of triumph on his face.

Tori rolls her eyes. "Then I guess I can't answer."

The rat raises an eyebrow, and strokes his goatee. "Then my sons will look after you until you are willing to tell us the truth."

The girl looked at her boots. Man, these guys are weird. She tried to move her arms, and found them bound in rope. How did I not notice that earlier? The rat saw the small movement. "We will also let you out of the chair if you tell us."

Her eyes narrowed. Three of the turtles take their leave, and the rat followed. Donatello stayed. The two sat in silence. Donatello spoke up. "So, uh, how was your day?"

"Just peachy. I was almost beat up by a gang, then four turtles swoop in and kidnap me. How was yours?" Sarcasm dripped from her words, and the turtle sighed heavily. Silence grew, until something broke in the other room. The pair jumped at the sudden noise. Fast footsteps were heard, "I didn't mean to," a voice cried.

"Then stop being such a bonehead, and THINK for once!"

Then an authoritative comes in. "You both need to calm down."

"I'm PERFECTLY calm, Leo!" Another voice interrupted, and the voices grumbled off in different directions.

Tori's head turned to Donatello, who had his head in his hand. "Are they always like this?"

"Often enough to drive anyone crazy. Mikey must have broken something again."

"Who's Mikey?"

"The youngest of us."

Tori nodded. A few precious seconds of silence enveloped the two yet again.

The lanky turtle sighed. The door flew open, and the blue turtle stormed in. His fists were clenched, and Tori could swear she heard his teeth grind against each other.

"Those two are ridiculous. How can anyone expect to think around them?!" He must have been ranting to Donatello, because he jumped about, three feet in the air when he almost walked into Tori… who was still strapped to the chair. His swords were out before she had a chance to process what was happening. Donatello stood in front of his brother, and the turtle's eyes widened.

"Leo, we aren't here to hurt her. We brought her here for information."

The turtle with the swords, Leo apparently, turned, and picked up a bowl of many colored squares. He looked at the bowl. "Are these edible?" Leo's eyes didn't leave the bowl.

"Sure. You can have one but don't eat the purple-" Leo pops a purple square in his mouth.

"What are these, anyway?" The turtle asks, chewing the square.

Donatello takes a few steps back. "They're... croutons."

Leo blanches, "These croutons aren't croutons. They're DEATH!" Donatello scoots further. Leo is still trying to get the horrible taste out of his mouth."Why did you make these Donnie?!"

"Uh, heh, Mikey wanted me to make some prank food for him. Thanks for being the test for it… Mikey wanted me to get Raph to eat them." He ducks as a wrench is flung at his head.

"TEST?" Tori watched, wanting to laugh. Wow. And I thought MY family was crazy. The hysterical turtle stormed out of the room muttering something about brothers and a war.

Donatello looked around, obviously feeling awkward having a perfect stranger in his… room? Work room? Whatever. "So… Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Is the food from the kitchen?" Tori smiled.

"Yes." he sighed again. "I'll get you some normal food."

"Thanks, Donatello." The turtle turns to leave. "You could call me Donnie if you like."

Okay. Donnie it is, then.


	2. Ch 2 New Friends

Donatello returns with a few slices of pizza. "I'm back." "Yay. The giant turtle has returned." "We're mutants… and, if you want the food, you shouldn't sass me." "I'm sarcastic. I'm not good at sass." Tori rolls her eyes. "You could also call it brutal honesty." The turtle places the plate of food on a table. "You seem to be doing a good job of it." "Why, thank you, Don." The turtle looks at her. "Don?" "Yeah. What do you think of it?" The turtle thinks. "I like it. It makes me sound tough." "Donnie it is then." She snickered as the turtle let out a frustrated groan. "I could let Raph take care of you." Donnie threatens. "Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." Tori scowls. "I ain't scared of him." Donnie hands her a plate of pizza… that she can't eat on her own being tied to a chair and all. "You haven't met Raph."

Of course I haven't met the hot head. "It's kind of hard to miss him." She looks at the pizza. Could I get a little help with this?" Donatello looks at her. "You could eat it yourself if you tell us what we want to know." If I have to be fed, at least it's by a mutant turtle. Tori opened her mouth, trying to ignore her wounded pride. The turtle eyed her, and left.

"Wonder where he ran of to." Tori muttered bitter that she still wouldn't be able to eat. She didn't get far into her little pity party before a different turtle walked into the lab, and picked up the chair and hauled it into the living room. The pizza still steaming on her lap. The orange banded turtle grabbed the plate. "You hungry?" "Yeah." "You want me to feed you?" Tori looks down, not wanting to submit to being taken care of. Her stomach answers for her. She glares at her middle, cursing it's timing. "Okay. Just sit tight. I'll be right back with something better.

Michelangelo runs off, and Tori sits. There's nothing else to do, so she thinks. She had been… wherever she was, for about two hours. Her father was bound to be furious. Not that he ever wasn't.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the turtle bounding toward her with a steaming bowl. He takes the spoon in his three fingers. "Say ahh~." Tori rolls her eyes, and opens her mouth. The spoon is placed in her mouth. She swallows it's contents. A sigh is heard as a warm feeling envelops her stomach. "That's good. What is it?" "Pizza noodle soup." Michelangelo happily replies. Tori balks. "Pizza noodle soup? Where do you get an idea like that?" "I like pizza, and chicken noodle soup, so I thought it would be good." He feeds her another bite. Moral of the story, don't accept strange food from giant turtles. If she didn't think she was crazy an hour ago, she definitely did now.

Leonardo walks in with a cup while their captive… I mean, guest is being fed. The pair sit in silence as Tori eats. When the bowl is empty, Michelangelo asks if she wants to play a game. "What game can I play without my hands?" "How about twenty questions?" "What do you want to know?" "What's your name?" "Tori." A spurt is heard from the other end of the room, where Leonardo is attempting to stop laughing. Tea covers his plastron and is sprinkled across the rug. "What's so funny, Joker?" "Y-your name…" the turtle gasps for breath. "... means chicken…" another heave, "... in japanese…" Tori raises an eyebrow. "I had no idea." She looks back at the turtle, who is still trying, and failing, to catch his breath. "What would you rather call me?" "Smart aleck would be a good one." "No one asked you, Donnie." The turtle shrugs, and goes back into his little hidey hole.

"You could call her a pain in the shell." Raphael makes his presence known, and Tori closes her eyes, and sighs for what feels like the twentieth time that day. "No one asked you either, hair brain." When she opens them, they are met with the most icy green eyes she had ever seen. They terrified her. "Who are you callin hair brain, smart ass?" Tori swallowed her fear. No way she would show them that. Her brown eyes hardened as she stared into his. "Who do you think, Jack?" Confusion laced his features. "Who's Jack?" "Oh, only the name reserved for the conmen of the world. Doctor Who has one, Pirates of the Carribean has one, along with a lot of others I may not know about... There are Jacks everywhere, and now, you're one of them." Tori cocks her head. "Congragumalations, Jack." Raphael's baffled expression is enough to make Tori laugh. He glares, and storms away. Michelangelo's eyes follow his brother. "Wow. You really are lucky, you know that?"

The sound of muffled beating is heard through the walls. Leonardo walks off with the empty cup, no longer laughing. Aww, did the poor wittle baby hurt his feel goods? Michelangelo snorts. "Good one, I just hope Raph didn't hear that." "Wait, I said that out loud?" "Yup." Tori's head flops forward. "Just kill me now." "Why would I do that?" "If you don't, Raph might kill me first, and he'll make it painful." "No. We won't kill you. We don't kill anyone." "What about the guys in the alley?" "None of them are dead. They were knocked out." "And the ones that were plowed over by one of you?" "Also out cold. Raph is a hard hitter.-" "That's for sure." Leonardo's voice floats over. "His head is like a rock. A hit is more likely to hurt you than it is to hurt him."

"I heard that." A growl from the other room causes the group to freeze. Then the floor shakes. "Donnie? Are you alright in there?" Leonardo calls. A muffled 'I'm fine' is heard, and Michelangelo relaxes. The tall turtle comes out of a room. Smoke is trailing after him, and he closes the door. "I hadn't thought those chemicals would combust. I wasn't ready for it." Tori looks at him. "Combustion? Just what do you do in there?" "I do a lot of stuff. I make things. That's what I do." He brushes soot off his arms. "I'm going to shower." "Wait, you guys shower?" "Yeah, don't you?" Tori looked offended. "Of course I do. Why else would I smell so good?" Michelangelo sticks his nose into her short hair, and takes a deep breath. "Yeah, it does smell good." "Thank you…"

Michelangelo holds up four movies to pick from. They're all action. Tori chooses one she hasn't seen in awhile. She's pretty big on movies. "Losers." "Nice." The turtle pops the DVD into the player, and presses play. He's completely absorbed in the movie when Tori starts talking. She's mumbling, so he doesn't hear her over the gunfire on the screen. An explosion takes her back to a month ago. The last time she had seen this movie was when her dad had just gotten settled. They were sitting on their new couch. A large screen and a bucket of popcorn. It seemed like ages since they had spent time together like this. Her dad didn't have time for anything but the new 'family business'. Tori had missed her father.

Surprisingly enough, it was her dad who suggested a movie night. Like any movie night, they started with a bang. First up Losers. An underdog team of ex-military officers fight a terrorist that no one can seem to keep track of. The chase starts with a mission. The team paints a target, but doesn't realize they're children. When they do, it's too late. They go in, and save all twenty-five of them. When they think they're safe, the children are blown to smithereens by a bomber. The team is horrified. They are proclaimed dead, and go live their lives. They end up meeting someone who knows about their target. The one who killed them. They go about taking their revenge. They return to the states and find the mysterious 'Max', who is trying to change world maps via huge bomb. The losers, after being stabbed in the back, and against enormous odds, they stop Max, and save many, many lives.

The credits roll, and Tori stretches. Her dad had left to refill the popcorn for the next movie. One thing they were both good at is pulling all nighters. The remainder of the night is spent laughing at protagonists, and shouting about how stupid the antagonists are. They really are thick. I mean really? You want to change things, don't tell the good guy your entire evil plan!

Tori is pulled from her thoughts as Michelangelo yells at the screen. His hands are on his head as Leonardo rushes in to fix whatever problem there might be. He stops when he sees his brother rolling on the floor. "What was it this time Mikey." The turtle tries to talk, but it comes out as sobs. He looks at Tori. "Did you understand any of that?" "Uh, no." Michelangelo tries again. "The guy got away! He should have been caught! Whyyyyyyy?" He wailed. Tori rolls her eyes, and wishes she had an endless supply of knives on her person… She doesn't know where she would hide them, but alas, Tori is not Roque.

He would've found some way out by now. She, on the other hand had sat there, thinking about her dad for a good hour and a half. She also had listened to a turtle cry about the ending, then rave about the movie as a whole.

Michelangelo turned toward her again. "Do you want to get out of there?" "Sure, I'd like to stretch my legs." The turtle thought for a minute before approaching a door. He knocked, and waited to be allowed to enter. He went in, and stayed there for a few minutes. The young turtle came out again with a huge smile on his face. "Master Splinter said we could let you out for a walk, we just have to stay close." The ropes slackened, and Tori rubbed her wrists. "Thanks." "Sure. No problem." He seemed quiet. Even during the movie, he had made comments. He had laughed, but now that happy-go-lucky turtle is gone, and in his place is a clone of one of his stiff older brothers.

Michelangelo guided Tori toward the exit, but they were stopped by none other than the red masked menace himself. "Where do ya think you're going?" "Out. What's it to you?" Michelangelo finds it wise to interrupt. "Splinter said I could take her for a walk." Raphael scowls, and stomps toward the room Michelangelo had recently vacated.

The turtle in orange took that opportunity to leave as quickly as possible. "Sorry about him. He always seems to be stuck on one thing or another." "Don't worry about it. I know a lot of people who are the same way." Michelangelo looks interested. "Who would that be?" "My dad, mostly. He always had a temper. Some people say I inherited it from him." Tori straightens her back. "He taught me to be proud of my stubbornness. He said it might save my life one day," Her shoulders go back to their usual slump, "I'm not so sure. I think my stubborn streak might save his life." She catches the turtle staring, and he smiles. "It might not be as bad as you think."

No. It's worse.


	3. Ch 3 Old Enemies

The walk was relatively short, and soon the dynamic duo stood in the lair. They spent most of the time talking about whatever came up. Other than that, the lair was silent. Even the steady thrum of Raphael's punching bag was still. Donatello emerged from his lab to replace Tori's bonds. This one wasn't as uncomfortable. This chair had an entire cushion on it.

"I think you're getting a little close there, Einstein." Tori leaned forward, away from the turtle.

Donatello glanced up. "I could get a lot closer," he cinched the knot a little tighter.

"Never mind. I'm good." Tori tried to move her wrists. There was the same amount of room as before. Donatello finishes with his knots, and goes back to his lab.

Tori gestures toward the retreating turtle with her head. "He doesn't like me all that much, does he?"

Mikey shrugs. "He's not good with new people."

Tori's head perked up. "There are other people you know?"

"Not really, but if we did, he wouldn't be good with new people." Mikey shrugged.

Raphael walked into the living room. "So, how was your day with Shell for Brains, over here?" He ignored Michelangelo's indignant "Hey!"

"It was alright. We watched movies. I watched him play some games." Tori said.

Michelangelo smiled, and put a hand on Tori's shoulder. "It was fun hanging with you."

Tori nods. "It was fun. I never thought of Losers like that."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you had a blast, but Splinter said she's with me for the next stretch."

Michelangelo leaned toward Tori and whispered "Good Luck."

She smirked, and nodded. The chair is tilted back, and Tori squeaked. "You've got to be kidding me." Tori gritted her teeth at the noise. After all, no one would describe the sound of metal scraping against concrete as a pleasant sound.

The chair clucked into its normal, upright position and Tori took in her new surroundings. It looked like a gym of some kind. There were weights of various sizes everywhere. There were a few large rubber bands, and what looks like nothing more than a thick pole rests on a large metal frame. She sighed as the large turtle hoisted several large disks onto each end of the pole.

"What are those things?" Tori asked.

He stood underneath it, and began to lift. "Manhole covers," he grunted.

Twenty minutes passed, and he's added a good hundred pounds onto the stick.

"Careful there, tough guy. The stick might break." Tori's snide remark seemed to fuel the turtle, and he lifted a little faster. He paused to add on another fifty pounds, just to spite her. His muscles strained, and she couldn't help but stare. She didn't spend much time anywhere muscles would be displayed.

She had already classified everything else in the room as boring, except the splashes of graffiti on the walls. She assumed Michelangelo had done them. Tori appraised his work thoroughly before she allowed her eyes to rest on the bulk of the hothead before her.

"You hungry yet?" Raphael paused his lifting to ask. He took a rag and wiped sweat from his face.

Tori raised an eyebrow. "You're concerned for my well being?"

"No… but while I'm looking after you, you're my responsibility." Raphael tossed the rag aside.

"Great. I'm being babysat by a grouch."

"Who're you callin a grouch, Miss Prissy Pants?" The turtle growled.

"Prissy Pants?" Tori laughed. She thought for a minute. "Actually, I could eat. Where's the grub in this joint?"

The grinding noise returned as Tori was, once again, dragged through the lair, and crashed to the floor. They, or Raphael stood in an old run down kitchen. He opened the fridge and began to dig through it. Tori sat in what she had come to call 'her chair' wondering what Raph would make.

He emerged with ham, mayonnaise, cheese, and lettuce. "You want a sandwich?" He grumbled as he dug through a cabinet in his search for bread.

"Sure… but I'll need my hands to eat." Tori looked at the table.

The turtle scoffed. "Not on your life sweetheart." The name was anything but endearing.

Tori didn't want this turtle feeding her. Not if she could help it. "Or you could put it on the table. I'll manage." A sandwich (meat, mayo, and all) was set on the table in front of her. She looked at the turtle. He stared back, interested at how she might manage to eat a sandwich without her hands.

Tori took a deep breath, and began to regret her decision to do this on her own. She pulled the food to the edge of the plate with her teeth, which was, conveniently enough, on the edge of the table. The edge of the sandwich was in her mouth, and she took a chunk out of it. It was good, for a sandwich made by a turtle. Tori chewed. Man, I never thought I would think that.

The turtle looked mildly impressed at the act, and began to eat his own food. Raphael scowled as another turtle entered. The newcomer looked at Tori, hands bound, but still managing to eat on her own.

He nodded curtly. "Tori." He smothered a smile.

"Leonardo." The brunette swallowed. She watched as the turtle dug through the fridge, and came out with a soda.

Tori took another bite, and Raphael looked at her. "That's all you got to say?"

"Yup." Tori said around her small mouthful of food.

"Your manners are horrible." He commented.

"Yours aren't all that great either."

He propped his elbows on the table after his older brother left the kitchen. "So, what was that about back there?"

Tori cocked her head, "With Leo?"

"No. Not that, I mean with those guys earlier."

"Why do you care?" Tori asked coldly.

"Look, we saved you. Don't you think we need some sort of an explanation?"

Tori sighed. "You better get comfy then. This is gonna be a long story."

She relaxed, and tried to think of a good place to start. "They were sent to bring me home." Tori caught his look of confusion. There goes the simple answer. "I guess the best place to start is the beginning. I wasn't always like this. Sarcastic. I used to be sweet. That me is long gone." Tori chuckled humorlessly. "When I was little, I used to play with my dad. My mom used to play with us. Things changed a lot since she died. I didn't really understand that I was missing something. Eventually, the pain left me. My dad wasn't so lucky. He still cries when he thinks no one can hear him. He caught me one time and made me promise not to tell anyone."

She smiled sadly. "That was when we moved. Our lives were already destroyed. My mom had held us together. When she left, Dad couldn't stay. He would go out all night. His temper rose, and mine went with it. I began using my favorite weapon in my arsonal. Sarcasm. I enjoyed using it whenever I could, and eventually, I couldn't stop. No one could tell if I was being sarcastic or not. We moved, and I was enrolled in school. I became the new girl that everyone avoided."

"My reputation grew. My anger drew me to make threats whenever I was irritated. People thought I was serious. I had no friends. Eventually I was suspended for standing up for a stranger. The idiot saw me coming, and ran for the hills." Tori shrugged. Her face was streaked with tears, and Raphael sat there awkwardly listening. "Dad decided to take up a 'friend' on a business offer. He was drowned in it, and no longer had time for his 'little girl'."

She wiped her face on her shoulder, furious at the fact she was crying. "I couldn't take it anymore. I gathered what I couldn't live without, ran , and didn't bother looking back. My dad sent some of his 'buddies' after me. I managed to make it on my own for a few days before they tracked me down. I was cornered when you guys showed up and got me out of there." She sniffed. "I don't think I ever thanked you for that."

"It's all good." Raphael patted her back. "Can't say I know how that is, but it sounds harsh." He put his hand in his lap, waiting for her to continue.

Tori's eyes shifted away from the turtle. "It's not too bad here. Donnie isn't that bad. Mikey makes me laugh, and you remind me of a giant teddy bear." She laughed at the offended look on his face. "I don't know about the other two yet, but I want to."

Raphael chuckled, "I'm fine with that. Just don't expect me to squish any bugs for you."

"What?" He cut Tori's bonds, but didn't respond.

Tori turned around. There stood Leonardo. "Tori, Mikey wants to play a game with you. Raph. Come with me." Raphael sighed as he followed his brother into the next room.

Raphael saw Tori sitting next to Michelangelo before turning to his older brother. "Whataya want, Leo."

"You got the intel?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Splinter said it's my turn. I'll see what else I can dig up." Leonardo turned to leave. "Don't forget to tell Master Splinter."

"Alright, Fearless." The surly turtle walked away.

LINE BREAK

Leonardo walked out of the room to find Tori and Michelangelo playing some ridiculous word game. "Hm… What beats pizza?"

"Uh, Fire." Mikey said.

"Water." Tori pointed dramatically.

Mikey buffed his nails on his plastron. "Easy, lava."

"Uh, Space?" Tori asked.

Leo coughed. They turned, and Mikey spoke first. "Oh, hey, Leo. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm supposed to look after Tori next."

Tori smiled. "Sorry, Mikey. Looks like we'll have to finish that game later." The turtle smiled and waved as the pair left. The smile dropped when they left.

Tori, as she had with the others, started off brash. Not giving any information whatsoever. She barely spoke until Leonardo suggested a game.

"Depends on the game, shell face." Tori said.

Leo thought for a moment. "What would you like to play?"

"I'll teach you the game I played with Mikey." She adjusted her sitting position, all she could do was move her legs. "You start with something, and then the next person says something that could beat what the first person said. It has to be something that can be explained. Oh, and you can't say the same thing twice. Here, I'll start." Leonardo looked confused.

"Fire." She said.

"Water." Leo replied.

"The sun."

"Clouds."

"How do clouds beat the sun?"

"They block it out."

Tori thought for a minute. "Fair enough. Wind." The pair went on like this for a while.


	4. Ch 4 Telling Tales

Leonardo and Tori ended up sitting in the kitchen for hours.

"Uh, What's better than Pizza?" Tori wonders aloud.

Mikey picked that moment to pop in. "Nothing is better than pizza."

Tori smiled and thought for a minute. "York patties."

The two stopped and stared at the girl.

Leonardo spoke first. "What are York Patties." His face skewed a bit at the unfamiliar term. Tori found it strangely adorable.

Michelangelo heard his video game calling him and sighed. The young turtle looked torn. He glanced between Tori, and the living room, where his game awaited him.

He left his game in order to hear about this new miracle food. Michelangelo bounded toward the table, and took a seat as Tori began to explain the mysterious food. "It's like a mint… but it's covered in chocolate."

At the mention of chocolate, Raphael walked in and decided to rummage through the fridge. "What are ya talkin about?"

Michelangelo took it upon himself to cover what his brother had missed.

"A mint covered in chocolate?" The turtle scowled. "Who would wanna eat that?"

Tori rolls her eyes. "It's not actually a mint. It's minty. With a chocolate shell." The trio looked at her and all their heads tilted to the side. Tori threw her hands up. "Well, I can't explain it to you!" She gestured to the world above. "You'll have to find out for yourselves."

Her arms returned to the surface of the table, "You could go get them yourselves," a conspiratorial smirk engulfed her face. "Or, I could get some for you."

Leonardo started. "N-No. We couldn't let her out…" He looked to Raphael. "Could we?"

Raphael's smile reminded Tori of a wolf. "I don't see a problem with it. We could follow her easily."

Tori flinched. She didn't want them following her, but she didn't see any way to get to the surface otherwise. After all, she was up against four ninjas, not to mention the guy...rat that had trained them all. Leonardo smiled. "Let's get Donnie. We've got a girl to trail." Tori began to protest, but then Michelangelo reminded her of the 'mission.' "Don't forget to grab a few boxes of those York thingies."

Leonardo looked at Tori before leaving the room. "We'll talk later."

Tori nods. "Good."

Four turtles watched from a nearby rooftop as Tori walked into a candy store. She glanced at them, and glared. I don't need a sitter. They could see it on her face. Unadulterated loathing. She walked in, and emerged a few minutes later with a bulging plastic bag. She held it up, and stretched. She walked a few blocks, and into an alley.

"'Bout time you showed up." Tori says. She turns her head and glared at them from the corner of her eye. "Ready for a rematch?"

The thugs behind her smirk. One pulled a knife from his belt, and rushed the girl. She dropped the bag of sweets, and pulled her own wicked blade. Her hair covered her eyes, but her smile was feral.

"Think I go around unarmed, do ya?" She lashed at the thug, and red crept across the edge of her blade. She licked it. "Tastes like fear. You scared, Kid?" The thug looked at his arm. A neat line of red dripped onto the pavement, and his face showed only rage.

One of his buddies grabbed his arm. "C'mon dude. She's crazy."

Tori's feral smile widens. She tilts her head, revealing crazed brown eyes. "That's right, Alice. I'm the Mad Hatter." She watched them take a step back. "I could use a new wig." The goons turned and ran.

Tori calmed her features. "Can't have them run too."

She didn't notice the turtles drop to the ground. They stared at her. "Does that happen often?"

"What?" Tori is nothing but cool.

"Do you always go crazy on guys in an alley?!" Michelangelo screeched.

"No," Tori sended an offended look their way, "I wasn't always like this."

"Like what? A raging psycho?" Leonardo asked calmly.

"Exactly." Tori turned away from the turtles, and picked up the bag that lay at her feet. She took one of the silver wrappers and peeled it apart. "In the meantime, you should try this." One treat is tossed to each turtle. They watched as Tori opened one for herself, and shoved it into her mouth. They nodded to one another, and one by one, tried the small circular sweet.

Their minds were blown. Expressions of bliss eased onto their faces, and they sighed.

"You like it?" Tori asked.

Four pairs of eyes shot to the bag in her hand. Tori caught the look. She turned to run, but the bag was snatched from her grip. The girl turned, and glared down the turtle who was currently wolfing down the sweets. She didn't take the time to recognise who it was. All she cared about was the thing that was taken from her.

A few minutes later, Tori lay sighed. She had been beaten by a bunch of turtles. A smug Raphael dangled an empty bag in front of her defeated form.

"We should head back." Leonardo said, licking chocolate from his fingers.

Tori nodded, and followed the turtles into the sewers.

LINE BREAK

The walk back is much less eventful. Five splashes were heard. Leonardo motioned for Tori to go first. The guys followed her into the sewers. Raphael was the only one to walk next to her.

"Does that happen often?" He asked.

"Not really." She looked at the ceiling. Lights flickered. "Sometimes I get like that. The best thing to do is get away as quickly as possible."

Raphael faced ahead. "It's not gonna happen anytime soon, right?"

"Hopefully. I don't have control over it."

They returned to the lair. Leonardo tried to strike up a conversation.

"So, Raph let you out?" Leonardo asked, just as straightforward as ever.

"Yeah. We had a little heart to heart." Tori said. Leo looked at her, bewildered. She caught the look, and clarified. "It was mostly me crying."

The terrapin nodded in understanding. "What did you tell him?" Leo asked. He noticed her glance downward.

"I think you'll find out soon enough," she said. Leonardo's eyes narrowed at her evasiveness.

They spent a few minutes in silence. Tori started twiddling her thumbs. Yes. She folded her hands, and twirled one thumb over the other and repeated the motion on the other hand.

"I didn't know people did that." Leonardo stared at the girl and her strange thumbs. "I thought it was an expression."

Tori continued to twiddle her thumbs. "It's just an expression for most people. I'm the only one I know of who actually does it." She looked at him. He was still staring at her fingers. Tori smiled. "You wanna give it a shot?"

The turtle hesitantly wove his fingers together, and tried to twirl his thumbs, as Tori had. His thumbs kept hitting the skin between two of his fingers. He sighed. "My hands are too big for this." Tori laughed. "You just need a little practice. I've been doing this for years." This time Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Sure you have."

Tori looked at the turtle. "Of course I have. It's entertaining when there's nothing else to do."

He stared at her hands, and turned his thumbs. His eyes widened, and he stared at his hands. He repeated the movement.

"I did it." He cried. Leonardo lept to his feet, and stared at his hands.

Tori smirked. "Congratulations, Leo. You can now twiddle your thumbs." The turtle lept to his feet and began dancing around. Tori stared, blinked, and burst out laughing.

Leo froze, and stared at her. "What's so funny?"

"I never thought… I would see… a turtle….do a victory dance…" The girl gasped for breath. "It's not... something... people see... every day." The turtle beamed. "That's good."

"Why?" Tori's head tilted. Leonardo's innocent smile changed. Tori wasn't sure she really wanted to know… but her curiosity got the better of her.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what happened." The brunette sighed, her short hair covered her eyes. "I suck at this." She lifted her head and stared at the turtle. He looked at her expectantly.

"Fine. I ran away." Tori said. Leo motioned for her to continue. She glared at him. "We moved here, and Dad decided to start a new business." Leonardo sat in the chair next to Tori. "He was secretive, and I thought I couldn't help. After all, I am his daughter. He told me that's exactly why I couldn't help." Tori paused.

"Whenever I asked him about it, he said I shouldn't get involved. I was too young, too innocent. A few weeks ago he caught me snooping, and decided I was ready to get into the new 'family business'. After I found out, he told me that a lot of the people I knew were already involved. I wanted no part in it, so I convinced them to cover for me as I escaped." She glanced at the turtle, whose eyes had widened.

"Then what?" Leonardo asked. It was less of a question, but a question all the same. Tori didn't like questions to go unanswered.

One of her eyebrows rose, "I'll tell you if you tell me what I want to know."

The turtle sighed. "If you saw turtles dancing on a regular basis, people would think you're crazy."

Tori stared at him. "That's it? Really?"

Leonardo glanced away sheepishly. "Yeah, that's it."

The girl threw her hands in the air, and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you."

It wasn't a question… more like thinking out loud.

Leonardo answered anyway. "You're going to tell me the rest of that story?" Tori looked over, and the turtle was sitting on the floor in front of her chair, waiting eagerly for the story to continue. His eyes were huge, and his hopeful smile made Tori give. He stared at her the way he would watch 'Space Heroes'. Tori looked at him again. Big mistake. She rolled her eyes for the upteenth time that night.

"Alright, fine. I ran into an alley, and they starting trying to get me to come back with them. I screamed, and you guys came running."

It's Leonardo's turn to look bewildered. "That's it?"

Tori nodded. "That's it. You know the rest."

The turtle stood, and slumped in a chair. Tori leaned toward him, and lightly punched his arm. "You thought it would be more interesting?"

"Yeah. You seem like the kind of girl who loves trouble."

"Trouble, huh?" Tori leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah." Leo smiled. "Sometimes we call Raph Trouble. The hothead either gets angry when we call him that."

Tori nodded. "I can see that happening… Trouble follows me like bad news. It doesn't just go away. Sometimes I would rather leave it all behind." Leonardo looked at her face. Tori smiled sadly, "I'm not fond of trouble, but people love calling me a troublemaker."

Leonardo opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, Michelangelo popped into the kitchen. "Hey Leo, Master Splinter wants to see us."

Michelangelo looked at Tori and beamed. "You can stay in here if you want, or we have more movies in the living room. Help yourself."

Tori nodded. All signs of melancholy erased from her features. "Sure thing, Mikey." She stood up, and put her hand Leonardo's shell. "It was good talking. Have fun with your Dad."

The turtle nodded, and followed his brother out of the kitchen. Tori folded her arms onto the table and slumped into them. Her eyelids became heavy and she fought sleep. She managed a glance at the clock on the stove. "Man," she sighed. "Been up for twenty hours already." Her head drooped further into the crook of her arm. She muttered, "Might as will get some sleep." before she knocked out.

A few hours later Tori kind of gained consciousness. She was being lifted from her position on the table. She was still tired, so she didn't bother fighting as she was tucked into a pair of strong arms. Her eyes closed again as she was carried into another room.

What a weird dream. No one would carry me anywhere. Her muscles relaxed again, and she was set on something soft. A blanket covered her limp form.

"We'll ask her about it when she wakes up." Do I know that voice? Oh well. I'll deal with it later. She didn't notice the four turtles that surround her as she slept.

"Dude, she looks so peaceful." Michelangelo whispered.

"Maybe we should let her sleep." Raphael said.

"Go ahead."

The bulky turtle left to lift more weights. Michelangelo sat down, his chin in his hands. His elbows rested on his knees and he smiled at the sleeping girl.


	5. Ch 5 Truth

A few hours later she woke with a start. Tori shook her head. Well, that was weird. "Wha?" Where am I? What? How did I get here? There wasn't any light. The girl shrugged, and noticed a blue blanket fall from her shoulder. She looked at it, confused. This isn't mine. She took in her surroundings. Maybe I fell asleep in the subway again. She spotted something, and tilted her head. Why is there a rock in the subway? She looked around. There were more of the strange rocks. They lay near the couch Tori was sitting on. Couch?

Tori rose from the sofa, and walked around one of the rocks. She could barely see. Her eyes widened when she nearly tripped over one. She caught herself, and scowled at the offending stone. She put a hand on it. It didn't feel like stone. She rubbed it, and it rumbled at her touch. Tori gasped and stepped away from it.

"Aw, That felt nice." A deep voice emanated from the rock.

"Th-the rock talks," the girl muttered. The rock seemed to hear her.

"I'm not a rock, shell for brains." The rock stood, and Tori felt the need to scream. The sound was stuck in her throat.

Great. Just great. Tori thought. She tripped one of the other rocks. It rolled over, and mumbled something about five more minutes. She scooted away from the turtle rock things. Tori was stopped as her back ran into something hard.

"Nice to see you awake." She turned toward the sound to see a piece of blue cloth wrapped around the head of a turtle.

Now her voice worked. She let out a scream, and the lights flicked on. The turtle Tori had tripped over sat up.

"Who'sit!" He asked drowsily.

Raphael nailed him on the back of the head. "Mikey, wake up."

Said turtle curled up into a little ball, and refused to move. "Dude! Not cool!"

Tori glowered. The air around her darkened. The guys turned. Michelangelo flinched, and Raphael felt free to take her look as a challenge.

"Oh, you want some a this, do ya?"

Tori's smile could only be described as crazy. Tori and Raphael glared each other down. Tori glowered from below, making herself seem more intimidating. Raphael stared from above. His height adding to his own intimidation.

Tori's eyes glinted. "You saw the alley, right?"

"You know we did, Hatter." Her smile widened at the nickname. "Good thing I'm not fond of turtle soup." Michelangelo took the opportunity to disappear.

Donatello emerged from his lab. "What's going on here? Mikey just ran in yelling about Tori losing her marbles."

He froze to take in the sight before him. Raphael standing stock still while he stared at a glaring brunette, who sent shivers down his spine.

"Yep, she's lost it." Donatello concluded.

Leonardo joined his brother. "Do you think we should do something?"

Donatello looked at his older brother. "Of course we should do something. The real question is what can we do? Raph would tear us apart if we interfered, and Tori looks like she might get to it before he does."

Tori's eyes slid toward them, and they stiffened.

"Donnie, go in the lab. We'll come out again when it's safe." Leonardo led away from the impending fight. The pair slipped into Donatello's workshop, and the doors locked into place. Tori's gaze returned to the angered turtle. "You wanted to talk about it?"

"No. I want to fight." He took up a defensive stance, and Tori pulled out a large hunting knife. The girl spun it, she looked at him. "Let's do this then."

Metal screeched on metal as the two fought. They didn't notice a shadow among their surroundings.

"You're pretty good, for a lunatic." Raphael circled Tori, who was standing. The turtle smirked, and lunged. Tori turned, and blocked the blow with a knife. Another one flicked into her hand. The new knife was brought to prevent the Raphael from taking her weapon.

"Thanks. Back at ya." Her knives were hooked on Raphael's sighs. Suddenly, the pair of them were twisted out of the lock. Pressure had frozen the two of them. The old rat had come from nowhere.

"Raphael. You know better than this." The rat said to his son.

"Hai, Sensei." With that, the turtle was let up.

Tori glared at the ground. Splinter gazed down at her. "Tori, if you are going to frighten my sons, I will be forced to act. I promise you, it will not be pretty." She could hear the threat in his voice.

She let out her breath. She hadn't realised she was holding it. The insanity left her body, and she relaxed. "I'm sorry sir. It will not happen again."

The rat's grip didn't budge. "Raphael. Take her knives." The turtle came closer, and took the knives from her twitching hands. Why can't I move? The turtle searched her. It yielded four more knives, and a several sharp needles.

"I need those." Tori's head dropped. "Please."

The rat's ear twitched.

"If they come for me, I need to be ready." Tori flopped to the ground as the rat master let her go. She curled up, and tried to rise. "I can't live without them." The rat pulled her up, and tied her to a pole.

"You are not to be let out until further notice." The rat left no room for question. She slumped to the ground. Tori's wrist was the only thing keeping her off the floor.

The turtles were brought from the lab.

"This girl is not to be let go. You may feed her, keep her company, but she is not to move from the pole." The rat met their eyes.

"Hai Sensei." The boys chorused.

The rat nodded. "You may resume your training. I must speak with Tori." He turned his head toward said girl. She glared at him, but lowered her gaze.

The turtles retreated to a room with heavy looking doors.

The rat sat before her. "Child, why do you attack my sons?"

"I can't explain it." Tori refused to look at the rat.

Splinter tilted his head. "Why not, child?"

"You would think I'm crazy."

"I already think you're crazy." The rat chuckled.

Tori's face fell further, if it was possible. "There's something wrong with me. I just don't know what. Sometimes it gets away from me. I want to get a handle on whatever this is, but I can't." The girl bit her lip. Pain began to prickle in her mouth. "I keep messing up."

"I can't take it." Tori managed to look at the one who had addressed her. Tears were streaming down her face.

"It's coming." She blinked. "Help me. Please."

The rat looked at the frazzled girl sitting in front of him. Her hand was bound behind her, and her feet were underneath her. Her loose shirt was stained with tears, and something red.

"I will help you child," Splinter said quietly. Tori sighed in relief. "However, if you harm any of my sons, I will not hesitate to defend them."

"Thank you, Sir." Tori whispered, and leaned against the pole. She pulled her feet from underneath her. Her jeans shifting with her weight. Her baggy shirt barely hid how thin she was. She couldn't weigh much. Any of the turtles could easily take her, but her insanity must be cured before she could leave her confinement.

Splinter sat before her. "We will start now."

She looked at him hopefully. "Please, tell me what to do."

"Be still. Erase your thoughts. Let the universe come to you." Tori leaned back to let her head rest against the pole. She had closed her eyes. The tears had stopped.

Three hours later, Tori still hadn't moved. Splinter had found the problem, but he wanted to see if Tori could figure it out on her own. His ears twitched as her breath hitched. Splinter opened his eyes to find the girl crying again. She sobbed quietly, as if she was trying not to disturb the rat who sat less than two feet from her.

"Let it out child." The rat chided. Hearing this, Tori sobbed harder. Her body shook because of it. The guys rushed out of the kitchen, eager to see what was happening. They see their master patting a sobbing girl. Why comfort a lunatic? They think. They barely hear her whisper, "I- I need a hug." Tori looked embarrassed by her request. The guys stare in shock as the rat wrapped his arms around the distraught teenager.

Her frame shakes as she buried her head into the fur on his neck, letting tears soak his coat. They stare as their master began to rub circles on her back. The sobbing subsided, and the rat pulled away.

"Thanks." The girl sniffed, and let out a heavy breath. "I'm sorry for all this."

"Don't apologize, child."

Tori dropped her head. "Do you know what's wrong with me?"

The rat thought for a moment. "Yes, child. There is an intruder living in your skin. This is what controls your insanity."

Tori looked up. Her desperation was clear on her face. "How can I get rid of it?"

"I do not know." Splinter answered honestly.

Tori fell over. The only thing upright were her wrists tied to the thick rod. She adjusted the chains so her arm lay flat.

Splinter saw his sons. "It's over."

They relax, and go back for their abandoned food.

Tori glanced at their retreating forms. "I'm such and idiot." She stared at the floor.

"Why is that." Splinter asked.

The girl looked at him. "I scared them. It's hard to change something like that."

"That may be true, but you could win them over. Before that, you should conquer this darkness within you." Splinter stood.

Tori looked at the rat. "I need to tell you something."

Splinter glanced back at her. "What is it child."

Tori swallowed. "I need to tell you what happened to me. Why your sons found me." She paused, "I ran away. My Dad wanted me to be a part of some sick project of his after I dug into some of his private records." She watched Splinter for a reaction. The rat gave none, so she continued. "He insisted that I couldn't escape him. He told me that all the people I had grown close to over the time we lived here were under his command. I found some friends who would help me out." Tori sniffed again. "They took the fall while I ran. I took my knives and needles, and ran to the streets."

"My Dad set his best after me. They operate in many small groups. I managed to avoid them for a few days. They caught up to me the night I met your sons. They saved me from a fate worse than death, and they don't even know it." Splinter's eyes narrowed, and Tori continued. "I guarded myself at all times. I got very little sleep, in fear of them." Tori tried to wrap her arms around herself, but her hand was tied. The other hand gripped her knees. She flexed her bicep instead. Her knees pulled against her chest. "I didn't want to tell them, your sons, I didn't want them to know what happened to me. They might never let me go again."

"No. They would not let you out of their sight. I raised these boys to protect those who in need. I raised them to be kind to others, even if they are rejected." Splinter leaned over, and put his hand on Tori's head. "My sons will protect you."

Tori turned her head away from the rat. "I can take care of myself."

"You are on the run from someone who knows your every move. You are not leaving." With that, the rat left the shocked girl. Her mouth hung open as he went to join his sons.

"Think, child. You might find the answer to your troubles."

Silence enveloped Tori, and she lay on the concrete. All she did was soak it in. She liked silence as much as she disliked crowds. Silence was the one place where she can be chaotic, and no one can stop her. No one would notice. That was no longer true. Silence held no solace, now that she was caught, trapped in the sewers. She would never admit that silence sometimes scared her. Tori was determined to face her monster head on, like she did with anything else.


	6. Ch 6 Crazy

Tori didn't notice the door to the dojo open. She didn't see the turtle put on a brave face as he approached the trussed up girl. Her eyes were closed. His eyes scanned her face. She looked like she was in pain. Like her heart was hurting. He reached toward her and hesitated before he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay now. We'll help you."

Tori's eyes shot open. She focused on the turtle in front of her. A concerned face with a streak of purple across his eyes.

"D-Donatello?"

The turtle smiled. "I thought you were going to call me Donnie."

Her eyes began to tear up again. "Y-You still want me to c-call you Donnie?"

"Yeah. I do." The turtle smiled as he rubbed her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I-I don't know."

"Alright. If you need anything, call me. Okay?"

Tori doesn't respond.

"Okay?" The turtle pressed as he moved to fill up her vision.

"Alright." Tori whispered. Donatello noticed her brown eyes have lost the glint of insanity.

She moved her hair so it covered her face. "Splinter told you what happened, didn't he."

Donatello paused. "Yeah, he told all of us." He turned his head, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "He's right, you know. We'll take care of you."

"How can you be so sure?" Tori looked lost.

"I just try not to think of all the things that can go wrong." The turtle continued walking. The door to his lab closed softly.

Tori gaped after him. She didn't notice the others standing behind her.

"We've got your back, Tori." Michelangelo cheered.

She whipped her head around to the three turtles.

"No matter how crazy things get. We'll be here." Leonardo continued.

Tori bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. "No one's ever said that to me."

Raphael scoffed, but his brothers chose to ignore it.

"If you need anything."

They went their separate ways, and Tori saw the rat. "You told them?"

The rat looked at her. "They have a right to know."

Tori's head drooped. "Whatever you say..."

"That is right, child, however, you have bigger things to worry about." The rat strode back to the doors.

"I know."

LINE BREAK

It was dark in the lair, and Tori slumped against the pole she was tied to. _Little manic._ The girl opened her eyes. Brown tinged with red. She looked around. _Little manic._ This is what happens when everyone falls asleep. Tori stayed awake. _LITTLE MANIC._ Tori gave up trying to hold it in. She screamed, but no one heard it. No one can. It tugged at the restraints. Tori felt glad they didn't let her go. It gave up, and instead of leaving, it decides to torment her. Tori was stolen from the comfort of her own mind. _So what if I'm CRAZY._

Tori landed in a long dark corridor. Looking around, fear gripped her. She had been here before. Running had done nothing. There was nothing she could do to escape. Her head whipped around. She tried to move her feet, but the floor had turned to quicksand. She tugged at her feet, and noticed she was wearing slippers. Her boots were on the edge of the shifting floor, marking where safety lay. _If only I could get there._ It was a couple yards away from where she stood.

One slipper slid off her foot, and was swallowed by the floor. She took a large step, and carefully took her foot out of the other slipper. It was quickly consumed. She lunged as far as she could go. One sock slipped off her foot. The other, the one she stands on, was still stable… for now. The floor was beginning to seep through the sock. Tori leapt out of the sock, and landed hard on the floor. Frightened, she put the boots on, not forgetting to put the new set of sock on as well. She ran toward the exit. The hall stretched to accommodate her strides. It's the perfect way to slow someone down.

Tori felt her body begin to tire. _Why now, of all times?_ She pushed herself further. The handle is barely within her reach. Her fingertips brush the cold metal. She looked at the door, and saw herself. Her short hair was ragged. Her eyes looked wild, red and swollen from crying. She was yanked away from her reflection. Her wrists became chained, and she was slammed back into her body. Too exhausted to move, she noticed her shoulders being shaken. She can barely open her eyes. Brown meets brown, and she realizes who had brought her back. "D-Don?"

Donatello immediately started checking her over. "Are you alright?"

Tori managed a feeble nod. Her eyes fluttered closed. This time she is left alone. In peace. In darkness.

A few hours later, Tori woke again. This time to the sound of pounding. _What is that?_ She scowled, but didn't try to move.

"M-Mikey." Tori whimpered. The turtle in question was in his room. Tori noticed a small plate near one of her feet. The little thing has five buttons. Red, blue, orange, and purple surround a brown button. _Color coded?_ Tori moved her foot, and pushed the orange button with the toe of her boot.

The energetic turtle bounced out of his room. "You need something Tori?" He beamed at the girl.

 _Seems like he isn't scared anymore._

"Uh…" Tori looked down. "What do you do when you have a nightmare?"

The usually hyper turtle took a moment to think. "Well, I would talk to either Raph, or Master Splinter."

Tori thought for a moment. "Oh." She looked at the youngest turtle. "Who would you go to first?"

"That depends on how bad the dream was." Tori took a deep breath, and told Michelangelo the details of her dream.

The turtle's eyes went wide. "Wow, dude. That's harsh." He thought for a moment, then ran off. Tori called after him, but she wasn't heard. _Rats… I mean, Crap._ She saw the young turtle pull someone toward her. Raphael was still stumbling from sleep. His youngest brother tugged on his arm, insisting he needed to talk to Tori. The hyperactive turtle convinced his brother to leave the warm swath of blankets in order to find out exactly what Michelangelo won't shut up about.

Tori's eyes widened when she noticed just who Michelangelo had brought to help her. No one other than the hot head himself. Tori shrank toward the pole, but she couldn't really move much. The youngest turtle had pushed his heavy brother in front of Tori, and pushed on his shoulder. Raphael glared at his brother, who was pulling on one of his shoulders trying to get him to sit as well. The turtle lifted his brother off his shoulder, and took a seat in front of the shaking girl. He stared her down, as he had often in the short time she had been with them.

"So, the bonehead says you need to talk to me?" Raphael wasted no time in idle chat.

Tori looked at the turtle. She glanced at Michelangelo, who nodded his head vigorously. She took a deep breath.

"I had a nightmare. Again." She looked away, for fear of his cold stare. Tori waited for him to laugh. Instead, she was asked to explain it. "Uh, I was awake, trying to get some sleep, when I was pulled from my body, and plunged into a hallway. I had escaped it before. I had promised myself I would never go back." Tori raised her head defiantly. "I will never go back there." She goes on to tell the rest of her dream.

"So, you called Shell for Brains over there," He shoved his thumb at Michelangelo, "to help you with a dream?"

Tori looked away. "The last time this happened I went beserk."

"Good thing you can't go far." Raphael smirked. "He came and woke me up to help you." The turtle thought for a minute, trying to decide on something.

He shook his head slowly. "You know, I used to take care of Mikey's nightmares. He used to run into my room crying his eyes out." The turtle chuckled, and looked Tori dead in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." Tori glanced over the turtle, who was missing sleep because of her.

"I'll help you if you let me."

"I-I'll be fine." She ignored the knot in her gut.

"Nonsense."

The turtle looked up. "The real question is, what does it mean?" Tori thought of her dream. The cold terror had eased its grip after she had told Michelangelo about it.

"I think they're still trying to find me."

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "Your Dad?"

Tori nodded. "They would never let me go that easily." The girl scowled, and her eyes gained a dangerous glint. "The hall from the dream is the same one I ran through to get out."


	7. Ch 7 Home?

A loud alarm rang through the lair.

Donatello ran out of the dojo. "We have a breach!"

Leonardo stepped out of his room, he rubbed sleep from his eyes, and prepared himself for battle. The others follow suit. The four ninjas dash out of the lair, leaving Tori lost and confused.

 _Does this always happen?_ Tori shook… wait, no. The room shook.

Splinter emerged from his room. "Where are my sons?"

"I dunno. They ran off for some reason."

Splinter unlocked the cuff, and removed the frightened girl from the lair.

"What? W-Why?"

The rat continues running. "If something were to happen right after you arrive, who do you think it would be?"

Tori scowled. "My Dad's back."

"Indeed, child. We need you somewhere safe, where you can learn to control your madness." The rat continued down another dark corridor. "If they fight my sons, they may leave the trail, but it is not likely." The rat paused to look for a place to hide. "Do you think you will need the chains?"

Tori nodded, as she was placed behind a warm pipe. The rat clicked a shackle to her wrist, and looped it around a sturdy pole. It closed around her other wrist, and the rat rushed off to help his sons. All Tori can do is wait for someone to find her. While she waited, she wondered what they were up to.

"Where is my daughter!" A large man bellowed. "VICTORIA!" The turtles hid in the shadows of the sewer, waiting to strike. The man consulted a small, handheld device.

"Donnie, what is that?" Leonardo asked.

Donatello thought before responding. "I would assume it's a tracker of some sort. Wait, isn't Tori wearing the same cloths we found her in?"

Michelangelo confirmed this. "There's a chance they could have bugged her before she escaped."

Raphael growled. "Then the might have let her get away."

"That is correct. There is a chance they sent her to find us." Donatello finished.

"Or," The group of turtles turned toward a confident Michelangelo, "Maybe, he's here to find his daughter."

The group sighed.

"Of course he's looking for his daughter. The question is, is he looking for us, too." Raphael grit his teeth. They watch as the man looked up from the small device, and pointed down a path.

"She went that way!" He shouted. A small group of thugs run in the direction indicated.

"My sons, are you alright?" Master Splinter approached the four turtles, and they look at him.

"We're fine, Sensei." Michelangelo said happily. The old rat watched the scene before him. A monster of a man was shoving more men toward the sewer line the rat had just vacated.

"They're after Tori." Leonardo explained. Donatello stared after the humans.

"If they're after Tori, then why aren't they going to the lair?"

The rat answered his son. "I have hidden her somewhere else for the time being." They move toward the opening again. "We need to get to her before they do."

"There might be a tracker on her." Donatello reminds the group. Leonardo nodded toward his brother.

"Let's get rid of it,-"

"And bash some heads." Raphael smirked as his knuckles cracked. The five of them rush off to find the stowaway.

LINE BREAK

Victor Dane was getting tired of this pointless chase. His men were fruitless in their search for his missing daughter. She had gone into the sewers to hide, but the large man was counting on her groveling for forgiveness somewhere. He smirked. _If it's mercy she wants, she's not going to get it._ The thought of his daughter waiting to be punished put a smile on the brute's face.

"Sir," Some random cadet saluted him. "There is no sign of the girl."

Dane glared down at him. "Check again, or _you_ might go missing." The little rat scurried off to check again. He consulted the small beeping box in his meaty hands. A red dot amid a glowing green grid spelled out where she hid.

"Oh, Victoria. When I get my hands on you." The man growled, and motioned the direction of the path his daughter might have taken. His men flooded the corridor.

"I'll find you, yet."

The beeping sped up, indicating she was nearby.

"Search the area!" Dane bellowed. He does that a lot. He found that people fear him if he's as loud as he is large. Muscles strained as he imagined what it would be like to see her cower in fear. _Just like her mother, that one._

"We've found her, Boss." Another slab of meat salutes, and the man growled, "Then get her out here!"

"She's chained up, sir."

"Then cut her arm off."

"B-Both of them?" Dane turned on the smaller man. He relished the fear in his subordinate's eyes. Dane's voice turned deathly calm. "If you have to, then do it!"

One of the goons fell back, clutching his face.

"She kicked me!" He scowled, and approached the pipe again.

A defiant voice fills the air. "I'm not leaving with you. I've found a new home!"

Dane snarled, and peered into the pipe, allowing his flesh to see his face. "You are coming with me, short stack, whether you like it or not."

The small girl, still in her baggy shirt, and loose jeans, brings up her combat boot, and reared back for a kick. Instead of a face full of boot, the large man gets a stick to the back of the head.

"Good shot, dude!" A voice crowed. Dane turned from the pipe to find his men fighting shadows, bursts of smoke appeared out of nowhere, and enveloped the men. When the mist dispersed, the men were left on the floor, unconscious.

Something was thrown at Dane's face, and he swatted it away. He sputtered as purple smoke invaded his lungs. When it cleared, he saw the rest of his forces had been defeated. He glared into the pipe to find his daughter gone, cuffs and all.

LINE BREAK

The next thing Tori was sure of is cold metal beneath her. Donatello was hooking various things to her. She also happened to be wearing something she is sure doesn't belong to her. A large sweatshirt covered most of her. Tori looked down, and saw she was wearing gym shorts. The rest of her legs were wrapped in bandages. They hurt badly. Michelangelo cames into the lab. She can tell it's him. No one else would try to tickle her while she lay on a table.

"Stop it, Mikey." Donatello droned. He turned toward his brother. "Did you guys find anything on her cloths?"

"No. Nothing." Michelangelo stopped trying to tickle Tori.

Donatello rubbed his head. "Then… It must me inside her." The turtle stuck a needle in her arm, and she passed out.

Donatello rushed around the lab, gathering the materials he would need to make a new machine. It only took him a couple hours to build something most impressive. Soon enough Tori was strapped inside the machine. Parts glowed with electricity. It scanned her. An image of a body emerged on a screen. A dot of something odd appeared on her neck. Michelangelo looked over Donatello's shoulder.

"What's in her neck, Donnie?"

The turtle shook his head. "I don't know Mikey."

Lights died as Donatello turned the thing off.

"What is this thing anyway?"

The genius turned to his brother before continuing to the machine, and Tori. "It's pretty much a cat scan. It searches for anything unusual in the body, and reveals it's location on the monitor."

"Oh, I get it." Michelangelo nodded, following his brother.

The young girl was brought down from the guts of the machine, and Donatello scanned her neck. Michelangelo carried the girl to her temporary room in order to sleep off the pain of her injuries.


	8. Ch 8 Trouble with Hacking

With Tori knocked out in the other room, Leonardo found himself feeling concerned. Donatello came bearing news that made him fearful.

"There's a chip of some kind in the back of her neck." Donatello explained, "I don't know what kind it is. I don't know if I could remove it safely. Even if I could, we don't have the equipment for that kind of operation."

The tense turtle paced as he explained the new developments. "She might be out for a while."

"Well, it's part of your techno stuff, why don't you just hack the stupid thing?" Raphael's arms were crossed.

Donatello clenched his fists. "It's not that simple. I-" The turtle's eyes widened, "It's crazy enough, it might just work." He grabbed his older brother, who growled. "Thank you, Raph!"

"Who'd have thought Raph would have an idea like that?" Michelangelo earned a whack on the back of the head for his little remark. He looked up, and saw Raphael's smirk. They watched as Donatello ran around the lab. It almost looked like there were three of him. He screeched to a halt in front of his brothers.

"I've got it!" He ran over to a monitor, and his brothers followed. Let's say they didn't quite share his enthusiasm.

"See, the chip was built for long term use, so it must have a back door of some kind to update software and things like that. If I can hack into it, I might be able to undermine the programing and ultimately disable the chip!" He grinned at his brothers, unable to contain his excitement at the discovery.

The guys looked at him. "What?" Michelangelo asked.

"He can break the thing." Raphael explained.

"Oh." Michelangelo pumped his fist. "Do it Donnie!"

Donatello, however, isn't listening to them.

"He's already working on that thing?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah. The sooner I finish this, the sooner we're safe."

"Alright. We'll leave you to the techno stuff."

"Wait." Donatello added, not turning away from the monitors. "It needs to be in close range, otherwise it might not work."

"So?" Raphael growled.

"So, could you bring Tori in here?"

"Sure thing dude." They leave it to Michelangelo to do as Donnie had asked. The youngest turtle went to retrieve Tori.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. I'm here to get you.~" The girl didn't respond. Michelangelo shrugged it off, and picked her up. He ignored the way she lay limply in his arms. He took her from her room, and deposited her onto a steel lab table. The young turtle failed to notice one of her fingers twitch.

LINE BREAK

Donatello struggled with a difficult piece of code. He didn't notice Tori sit up, and look around. She turned toward him, and her eyes blazed. She hopped off the table, and approached the turtle. She kicked something, and Donatello turned around smiling.

"Oh, Tori…" He pauses, noticing something off. Tori's eyes. His own brown eyes widen as he noted hers aren't the same as they were earlier. Her eyes are more red than brown. The turtle raised his hands. "Uh, Tori?"

Tori's head tilted a tad too far to be normal. "Yes?" She held her hands behind her back, and tilted her head to the other side. It's even more disturbing the second time.

"Oh, Donnie." Her head snapped straight. "I hope you're ready."

Tori lunged, and revealed a scalpel. Donatello dodged it, and faced the Hatter.

"You really should put things away when you finish with them." Tori paused, and one finger touched the side of her face. "Now, where would I put you?" She grin was menacing. Donatello pushed the panic button on his T-phone. There's no way he could do this alone.

Normal Tori was one thing, but the Hatter was an entirely different ball game.

He sighed, relieved as his brothers burst into the lab. Three sets of eyes lock onto the Hatter. Leonardo and Raphael grab her arms, and pull her to the table. Michelangelo secured her wrists against the sleek table. The two turtles let go of her wrists, and Michelangelo tied her ankles. Donatello, along with the others, breath deeply, grateful that another crisis was averted. The youngest checked the bonds, making sure they don't cut off circulation. Making sure they'll hold if she tries anything else.

Donatello grabbed a mirror and goes back to the computer. He positioned it carefully. The reflection let him see Tori, laying prone on the table. If she moved again, Donatello will know about it. He returned to the code. He gained access to a file called 'Hare and Hatter'. The turtle looked over the code, weighing his options. _The Hare and the Hatter. What's that about?_ The turtle gazed at the screen. _If that is the Hatter, then who is the Hare?_ He glanced at the mirror, and saw Tori test the bonds. They hold, and she doesn't bother moving. Donatello left the file. Another file caught his eye. 'Control'. He looked through it.

"So, Tori doesn't have complete control of herself."

He deleted the file after making sure it wouldn't change any of the other code.

"That should be better." _Now it should only activate if she's in danger._ The turtle continued his search. He reached for his coffee mug, and took a sip of air. He glanced into the cup, and got up.

"I could use a stretch anyway."

Wandering to the kitchen, he saw the clock. Two thirty. He set the coffee maker, and waited for it to finish. Donatello took the opportunity to wander around the lair. He got bored, and returned to the lab.

"I'll get the coffee later." He left his mug in there as a reminder.

Two hours later, he remembered the abandoned pot. He leaned back in his chair.

"Well, it's not like I've made much progress." The turtle sighed. The thought of coffee was enough to get Donatello out of his chair and into the kitchen. The hot liquid was poured down his throat. It warmed his stomach, and he smiled. The pot, and mug were brought into the lab as he continued his work. On his way to the table he glanced at Tori. The Hatter was gone. Her eyes have returned to their normal warm brown color.

He jumped a little when she snored softly.

He smiled, and continued to code. After a while, the turtle stretched again. His mug was empty. His clock read five twenty. _It's about time I went to sleep._ The turtle yawned, and passed out in his chair. He didn't see Tori look around and wonder why she's tied up again. He didn't hear her mutter,

"It must have been the Hatter."

He didn't hear her whimper as the code reset according to his modifications. He didn't see her strain against her bonds. He doesn't see her body lift from the table. Donatello doesn't hear her silent scream. None of them do.


	9. Ch 9 Hare and Hatter

Tori woke to find something different. She was no longer tied up for one thing. She's in a room she doesn't recognize. She looked around. _Not again._ She huffed, and got off the bed. She left the room, and saw light in what she saw as the kitchen. Tori wandered in, and found Michelangelo, whistling while he cooked. A bandana was tied around his head in addition to his usual orange mask. It's quite a sight, and Tori suppressed a laugh. Of all the times to wish she had a camera, this one took the cake.

The turtle turned around, and saw Tori. "Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Morning Joker." The turtle beamed at the name.

Tori shook her head. Soon enough, pancakes were plopped in front of Tori. She blinked at the plate, and looked back at the turtle, who was back at the stove. Humming something with a fast beat. Tori was halfway through her pancakes when Raphael walked into the kitchen.

"Sup, bonehead."

"Pancakes. Want some?" Michelangelo flipped the pan, and a golden pancake flipped onto a plate.

"Yeah."

The surly turtle sat across from Tori, who was still devouring her meal. He looked at her, and she blinked at him. His green eyes always grabbed her attention.

"What're ya starin at?" He demanded.

"N-Nothing." She forced her eyes to her plate. There were more pancakes on it. Tori blinked, and began eating them.

"Thanks for the food, Mikey."

The turtle turned as he flipped more food, and beamed. "No problem, Tori."

"You doing any better?" Tori looked at Raphael, who seemed to have addressed her.

"Uh, yeah." She looked away. "What, exactly, happened?"

Michelangelo turned his head toward the table. "Uh, you might want to ask Donnie for full details."

"Oh. Okay." _It must have been the Hatter._ Tori wolfed down the rest of her food, and went to find Donatello.

The first place she looked was the lab. For once, it seemed empty.

"Uh, Donnie?" The room stayed silent. She turned around, and bumped into something hard. She rubbed her forehead, and looked to see what she ran into.

Confused brown eyes gazed at her. The girl moved her hand to her side.

"Oh. Hi, Donnie."

"Tori, is something wrong?"

The brunette scratched the back of her head. "I just wanted to ask you something."

The turtle motioned for her to continue as he moved through the door. The box he carried was set on a table, and he turned his attention to the embarrassed girl in front of him.

"I was wondering. What happened last night?" Tori looked at Donatello, trying to read his face.

"Oh, I found a chip in your neck. I managed to hack into it, but you lost it." Tori's hand flew to her face.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

The turtle sighed. "Sorry, I'm not joking. You could have done a lot of damage if my brothers hadn't tied you down. Again..." He took in Tori's slumped form. "I did manage to override the procedures, and it's not entirely useless. You can't be tracked."

Tori shook her head. "That's a relief. If only the Hatter would leave."

That seemed to remind Donatello of something. "Well, I saw some interesting files on that chip. I disabled the tracker, but I didn't really look at anything else. I did see a file called 'Hare and Hatter'. Do you know anything about that?"

Tori thought for a moment. "Well, my Dad used to refer to me as his little hare."

Tori is once again, strapped to a table, as Donatello prepared to dive into the chip in Tori's neck. She tested the straps. They don't budge. _Good._ Donatello took a deep breath as he launched the code. Tori passed out on the table as he tried to sort through the code.

"This is more complex than I anticipated." He looked at Tori, seeing as she's fast asleep, the turtle shrugged and continued his code.

Michelangelo looked around the lair. Raphael had finished his food, and Leonardo had eaten his fill. He carried a plate piled high with pancakes, and a bottle of syrup. He knocked on Splinter's door.

"You want some, Sensei?" There was no answer. "I made them special for you~!" The door slid open, revealing the wise old rat.

"Thank you my son." The rat took the plate, and went to the kitchen to eat. Michelangelo followed his father and they sat together in silence.

"My son, how is our guest doing?" Splinter asked.

Michelangelo smiled at his father. "Oh, she's good. She's with Donnie right now, doing sciencey stuff."

The rat took another bite, and swallowed. "That's good." _She may be of some use to us._

A few hours later, Leonardo peeked into the lab to see Tori strapped to the table, and Donatello typing feverishly on his computer. He turned around to where his brothers were waiting.

"Yeah, she's still in there." Raphael folded his arms.

Michelangelo smiled. "I hope they find what they're looking for."


	10. Ch 10 Curing Insanity

Hours passed, and Donatello continued his coding. Nothing seemed to change as he stared intently at the screen. "If I can somehow give Tori control, then that would cure her."

"Cure my what?"

Donatello jolted, surprised that Tori finally woke up. "I'm trying to figure out what this code means."

Tori looked past his chair, at the screen. The only thing she could see is 'Hare and Hatter'. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah. It's the Hare and the Hatter. You, and your insanity."

Tori scowled. "What are you doing?"

Donatello sighed before answering. "I'm giving you control." The pair fell into silence. Donatello continued to code, changing a few things here and there.

"Done." The turtle announced with a smile. He leaned back and stretched. A pleased sigh fell from his lips. Donatello got up, and untied the bonds on Tori's wrists. The girl was covered with a purple blanket, and left in the lab as Donatello went to see what his brothers were up to.

Michelangelo spotted his older brother. "Hey, Don! What's up?"

The smart turtle blinked. "I think I fixed everything, but we can't be sure until Tori wakes up."

Michelangelo smiled, and looked past the older turtle. Tori stood behind him, wrapped in the blanket he had covered her with. She rubbed her eye wearily. Michelangelo took out his T-phone, and snapped a picture.

"Aw~, She's so cute!" He crooned. Tori's mouth stretched in a yawn, and Michelangelo continued to take pictures. Donatello looked behind him.

"Yeah. I guess she is pretty cute." Donatello's eyes went wide, and he covered his mouth. _Man, I hope no one heard that._ Luckily, Michelangelo was occupied. He rubbed his head against Tori as she rubbed her eyes. Her other hand patted his little brother's shell. The large purple blanket somehow stayed wrapped around her shoulders. Tori tried to take a step, but stumbled, and almost fell over. Michelangelo and Donatello rush to catch the wobbly girl. She managed to avoid falling over.

Tori took another hesitant step, not noticing the two ninjas making sure she didn't fall over.

"So, How're you guys this morning?" Tori took another step and avoided toppling into Michelangelo.

"We're good. How was your nap?"

"It was nice." Tori yawned.

"Feel any different?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah. Something feels weird. I don't know what it is." Tori's head tipped to the other side, and her eyes fluttered closed.

"I feel weird." She almost fell into Donatello, but she abruptly flopped forward onto the couch.

Michelangelo approached her. A small prod caused Tori's face to twitch, and she batted at his hand.

"Five more minutes, please?"

The turtle smiled softly. "Sure thing, dudette." Michelangelo went off to play a video game. Donatello wandered into the kitchen while Tori snoozed on the couch. Raphael walked in and saw Tori.

"What's up with her?" Raphael jabbed his thumb in Tori's direction.

"Oh, she's sleepy."

Raphael grabbed his comic and plopped onto a beanbag.

"Hey, Leo. You hungry?" The fearless leader wandered into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I could eat." Michelangelo strutted into the kitchen to make lunch.


End file.
